The Finest Feline
by XxFuyukaina-BakaxX
Summary: Iwaizumi kind of wants kids. Oikawa kind of hates kids. They get a cat.


Note: This is technically a sequel to my other fic The Sweetest Smile, but can be read on its own.

* * *

Oikawa pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, squinting at his drawing. He's sitting up in bed, a mountain of pillows supporting his back. He has his legs drawn up, supporting the hard pad he's using to hold his paper in place. The lamp beside him on his night table shines a warm glow on him and his work.

The faucet in the attached bathroom shuts off a moment later. Oikawa doesn't bother to look up, sketching out a strawberry on top of his confection. Iwaizumi steps into the room, clad only in a pair of boxers with a towel around his shoulders. He lifts it up to dry off his damp hair, "Off." He orders.

Oikawa refuses to look up, his scribbling heightening in speed as a whine builds up in his throat. Iwaizumi growls, hanging the towel back before climbing into the bed, "It's late." He informs.

"I'm almost done, Iwa-chan." Oikawa murmurs, pencil digging into the paper. "You sleep."

"Last time you said that you didn't go to sleep. At all." Iwaizumi reminds, "I need a pillow." He adds, realizing his husband had stolen all of the cushions from him side of the bed.

Oikawa purses his lips, sitting up so Iwaizumi can retrieve one of the pillows from behind him, "You can't rush perfection."

"I'm not rushing perfection. I'm rushing _you_." Iwaizumi retorts, slapping the pillow onto Oikawa's face. Oikawa lets out a squawk, legs uncurling to fall straight.

" _Iwa-chan!_ " He shouts, shoving the pillow off him, "Not when I'm wearing glasses!"

"Sorry." Iwaizumi mutters, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. Oikawa continues to pout, forcing Iwaizumi to take his face and turn it so he can kiss him on the lips. Oikawa can't help but give in then, tilting his head. Iwaizumi pulls back, "Come to bed, _Tooru_." He whispers, in his husky, irresistible tone.

The whine in Oikawa's throat is loud and upset, that, coupled with the blush glowing on his face paints a hilarious picture. He lets out a huff and places the pad and paper down onto his nightstand. He rearranges the pillow to dismantle his mountain and slides himself down, "Happy?" He sighs, crossing his arms.

"You're such a child." Iwaizumi says, leaning over him to turn off the lamp he'd forgotten to touch. Oikawa reaches up to let his fingers trace Iwaizumi's biceps up to his shoulder and neck until he can rest his hand on his cheek. Iwaizumi looks down at him with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Nothing." Oikawa breathes, rubbing Iwaizumi's cheek with his thumb.

"That's rare." Iwaizumi snorts, lying back down beside him, "You having nothing to say."

Oikawa sticks his tongue out, but scooches closer to Iwaizumi, turning onto his side, "So mean." He sighs.

Iwaizumi turns to his side as well, so they face each other, "Hey. Can I tell you a secret?" Oikawa raises a brow, so Iwaizumi continues, "Apparently, Kyoutani and Yahaba went out on a date this past weekend. At least, according to Makki."

Oikawa blinks before letting out a small laugh, "Iwa-chan, are you _just_ realizing this?"

Iwaizumi frowns, furrowing his brows, "What do you mean?"

"They've been dating for a _month_."

"What."

"I saw them kissing like, a week before our Anniversary."

"Are you serious?"

"Even before that it was obvious. Why else do you think I kept assigning them neighboring shifts?"

Iwaizumi is silent for a moment,"You ass."

"I prefer the term matchmaker." Oikawa corrects with a manic grin, "And it all worked out. They make beautiful cakes together."

Iwaizumi grunts a response, turning so he lies on his back. He stares up at the ceiling, ruminating on this new information. On the nature of relationships. On the nature of his own relationship. On Oikawa's role in it all, and it gets him thinking. Thinking the same thought that had been plaguing him for week, months.

"Oikawa." He begins, carefully.

Oikawa hums, nuzzling into his shoulder beside him.

Iwaizumi swallows, "I've been looking at adoption processes."

It takes a moment for his sentence to make it through Oikawa's sleepy head, but the effect is instantaneous once it does. He sits up, eyes wide and staring, "You've _what?_ "

* * *

"Ten bucks says it's Oikawa's fault." Hanamaki states, slamming a hand down on the table.

"Damn it, that means I have to blame Iwaizumi." Matsukawa sighs, with a frown. Hanamakki sends him a grin and a wink.

"It's not right to bet on your employers." Yahaba comments, pushing the elder employees' arms off the counter so he could look like he wasdoing his job properly in front of his bosses.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had just stomped into the building, Oikawa heading immediately for the back looking sulky. Iwaizumi doesn't fare much better, and he sends the trio at the counter a scowl because of their comments.

Yahaba quickly ducks his head down and starts wiping the counter where Matsukawa and Hanamakki's skin had been resting, apologetic. Said pair are not affected by Iwaizumi's glare, walking over to him. Matsukawa slings an arm over him, and Hanamaki offers a doleful look, "Trouble in paradise?"

"What do we pay you for again?" Iwaizumi mutters, not even bothering to shrug off the arm on his shoulder. He's been in this position many, _many_ times before and he faces it with resignation.

"PR, baking, cleaning, you know, the works." Matsukawa lists.

"And emotional support." Hanamaki adds, "Honestly, we deserve a raise." Matsukawa nods seriously.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, "Go bother Oikawa."

"Oh we will," Hanamakki agrees, "But we have you now-"

"In our clutches." Matsukawa interjects, squeezing the shoulder he holds prisoner.

"-and we can't just let the opportunity slip out of our fingers."

Iwaizumi lets out a long, _long_ , sigh before allowing the pair to sit him down into one of the chairs they have near the front of the bakery. Iwaizumi catches Yahaba's tiny frown at this, no doubt because he's no longer within earshot of the conversation. Bastard.

Hanamaki sits across from him and Matsukawa drags over a screeching chair to join him at his side. It's at this point that Iwaizumi notices Kyoutani has been in the room the whole time, gripping his broom tightly and glaring at the entire scene as if it has interrupted his morning. Iwaizumi feels for him. Mostly because he feels the same.

"Alright, spill."

Iwaizumi knows he's stuck here until he gives up the information to the hounds he unfortunately hired. He lets out a sigh, following it with his statement, "I was just trying to warm Oikawa up to the idea of having kids."

Both Matsukawa and Hanamakki blink at him before breaking into matching grins, "Finally gettin' serious, huh?"

Iwaizumi keeps his face neutral, verging on bored. He doesn't want to egg them on. He doesn't like airing his business to his employees like this, even if they're long time friends. Especially when it comes to actual serious arguments between him and Oikawa. They would sort it out themselves, _without_ any meddling.

"So our King's not interested in any heirs, is he?" Matsukawa asks.

Iwaizumi doesn't answer, "We just need to talk about it more." If Oikawa seriously never wanted kids, Iwaizumi would respect that. But he'd barely been able to get a word in the night before Oikawa had started his spiel of how gross and satanic children are. Iwaizumi just wanted to talk it through, but Oikawa was being his spoiled petty self. He needed to wait for him to cool down.

"What you need to do," Hanamakki begins, "Is put parenthood into like a super appealing light, ya know?"

"Don't mention how babies are nightmare beings." Matsukawa offers, "Don't mention the fact you'll never sleep again, your house will always be a disaster, you'll never have free money aga-"

"You guys are just great, aren't you?" Iwaizumi interrupts roughly, not wanting to hear the end of it.

"That's what friends are for." Hanamakki adds cheerily with a wide smile.

"Yeah, well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention any of this to Oikawa." Iwaizumi glowers, and his eyes suddenly lock on Yahaba and Kyoutani. The cashier had slowly inched his way over to the conversation to stand by the sweeper, who'd stopped his sweeping, "That goes for you two, too." He snaps.

Kyoutani bristles, scowling as he starts sweeping again. Yahaba scratches at his cheek guiltily. With that Iwaizumi leads the older employees to the back of the bakery.

Kyoutani relaxes slightly, his sweeps less forceful. Yahaba looks at him carefully. Kyoutani focuses his gaze on the floor, no longer scowling, but his lips drawn into a thin line. He's incredibly focused. He's thinking of something.

Yahaba smiles, raising a hand to fix Kyoutani's baker's cap that had slipped askew. Kyoutani looks up, startled and Yahaba grins at him. Kyoutani narrows his dark ringed eyes, "What."

"What are you thinking about?" Yahaba asks, perceptive as always.

Kyoutani scowls, his ears burning from being decoded so easily by his coworker, "Nothin'." He lies.

"Oh come on," Yahaba smirks, "You had an idea for Iwaizumi-san's problem, didn't you?"

Kyoutani purses his lips, squeezing the broom in his hands, "Why not get a dog." He huffs, looking to the side.

Yahaba furrows his brow, "Huh?"

Kyoutani looks over at him, features no longer hardened, but rather more open. His eyebrows don't crease his forehead, "Pets are practice kids." He explains, "So why not get a dog and see if they can handle it?"

Yahaba blinks a moment, "Wow." He breathes, "I never thought you'd have a good idea."

Kyoutani glares at him, but Yahaba pecks him on the lips, "Ok ok, you've had _two_ good ideas." Kyoutani looks away, a bit red, frowning slightly. But Yahaba doesn't have time for that, grabbing his sleeve, and tugging him toward the door to the back.

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's go share your idea with Iwaizumi-san!" Yahaba insists, dragging the other man and his broom with him.

* * *

"I do _not_ want a dog, Iwa-chan." Oikawa snaps, crossing his arms as they park their car in front of the shelter.

Everyone had agreed trying to get a pet was a great idea and said that Iwaizumi should surprise Oikawa with a cute little irresistible puppy. Which clearly showed how _little_ their employees actually _knew_ Oikawa.

Oikawa hated surprises more than anything.

Oikawa was a planner. He had to have everything calculated and thought out three steps before hand to feel comfortable. He had three different planners at home, one for the bakery, one for home, and one for personal stuff. This didn't even include his Google calendar and online programs. It was absolutely terrifying to see in action. Every sunday evening Oikawa had everything spread out on his desk, color coordinated and incredibly overwhelming in Iwaizumi's eyes.

Oikawa liked to give off an aura of nonchalance, but when it came down to the matter, Oikawa needed to know everything about anything.

There was no way Iwaizumi would surprise him with something as life changing as a pet. That was a recipe for disaster.

That and also, Oikawa didn't like animals much either.

"Look, they're having a special adoptathon and need homes. Kyoutani asked us to help out." Iwaizumi huffs. It was partly true. The rescue center _was_ having an adoption day today and Kyoutani _did_ volunteer here on the weekends.

Oikawa pouts, but it'd been a week since their actual fight, so he's been more allowing. Iwaizumi nudges him, and Oikawa can't help the small smile that dances across his face. Iwaizumi sends him a grin, "Come on, humor me?"

Oikawa's teeth break through his lips, dazzling as he can't help his playful tease, "It's a tough job, but I'll do it for my Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, holding the door open for Oikawa to slip in. Inside their met with a cacophony of barks and mews and the occasional chirp. The stale air makes their noses wrinkle but they step further in. Oikawa is careful where he steps, his stylish Sunday attire suddenly seeming a poor choice. The hall is crowded with potential adopters and they push their way through as best they can.

They're escorted to the kennels by a woman who leaves them beside a cage full of excited puppies. Iwaizumi's eyes light up. It had been _decades_ since he'd been this close to a puppy. He suddenly can't help remembering a childhood running along side his shiba inu Oka. God, he loved that dog more than anything.

Before he even realizes he's rolling up his sleeves and diving in, picking up one of the golden dogs. He lets out a soft gasp, grinning as the pup starts licking at his face, tail thumping against his arm. He lets out a little laugh at the ticklish feeling before glancing at Oikawa standing still beside him.

He's never seen the man look so conflicted with himself. Iwaizumi wonders if he's in love with the dog too but doesn't want to raise his hopes too high, so he offers up the animal.

Oikawa takes him with a frown, holding the dog at arms length as it squirms in his grip. The conflicting expression is gone, replaced only with disgust. Iwaizumi can't say he isn't disappointed. He tries to contain it as best he can.

He takes the dog back and puts him back in his kennel after hesitating a moment. He gives the pup a solid ruffling for good measure. He realizes he's been biting his lip and lets it go, letting out a sigh.

Oikawa is frowning beside him again, his eyes apologetic, "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan." He murmurs, and Iwaizumi realizes Oikawa only looked conflicted because of Iwaizumi's own instant love for the dog. Iwaizumi appreciates the sentiment, waving him off.

"It's alright. We don't need a dog."

Oikawa hugs his sides a bit, looking completely out of his element here.

"You can pet them." Kyoutani appears, before them.

"Already did." Iwaizumi nods at him, "Dogs just aren't for us." He adds, so Oikawa doesn't have to. He's uncharacteristically silent, and Iwaizumi doesn't want to pressure him any longer. He suddenly feels incredibly manipulative and dishonest about this whole endeavor. It feels dirty.

"Do you want to see the cats, then?" Kyoutani continues, "Yahaba's with the kittens right now." He adds, with a shrug, moving past them to fill the bowls in the puppy cage.

Before Iwaizumi can refuse him, Oikawa answers, "Sure, why not?"

Iwaizumi blinks at him, giving him a questioning glance. But Oikawa won't look at him. Kyoutani points them down the hall and to the right.

They find Yahaba crouched by the kitten box, entranced by the mewling creatures. He grins up at them and waves. Oikawa seems to be recovering, as he swaggers over confidently, "Yahaba-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Kyoutani volunteers here every Sunday and sometimes I come help out before we go eat dinner." Yahaba explains easily, "Plus, I get to hold these sweeties! Look at them!" He offers a tiny kitten in his outstretched hand. Iwaizumi catches the slight flinch before Oikawa takes the charge. He doesn't look as disgusted, but he still seems incredibly uncomfortable, holding the delicate wriggling baby in his hands.

Iwaizumi steps over and takes the kitten from him easily. He'd never had cats himself, but he'd been around them plenty at his Aunt's house. Yahaba, luckily, hadn't been paying attention to the exchange, too focused on the four other adorable kittens crying out for his attention.

The kitten in Iwaizumi's hands mews loudly, calling his attention, and he can't help but smile at the poor thing. It sits so tiny in his large hands, and he feels a swell in his heart. He pets the tiny head, and soon enough, the kitten is rumbling in his palm, letting out a pleased purr.

Because of this, it takes Iwaizumi a moment to realize Oikawa is no longer beside him. He blinks, handing off his kitten to another potential adopter and looking around the crowded area for his husband. He finally spots him by one of the cages a long the wall, a ways away from the crowded kitten section.

Iwaizumi walks over to him curiously. Oikawa is staring intently inside the cage. Within it, sits a much older cat. A quick glance at the tag stuck to the bars of the cage reveals that he is 8 years old. He has medium length dark black hair, with occasional brown splotches. He sits and stares straight back at Oikawa with squinting green eyes. Something about the way his face hangs makes it look like he is permanently frowning.

"Oikawa?"

"I love him." Oikawa breathes, taking a hand and trying to squeeze his fingers through the bars, wiggling them. The cat stares at the intrusion, flicking its long scraggly (and slightly matted) tail at it.

"What?" Iwaizumi blinks, looking at the, honestly, less than attractive cat in the cage, " _Really_?"

Oikawa nods, seriously, finally breaking his intense eye contact with the cat to look at Iwaizumi, "Can I hold him?"

"Uh, let's ask first." Iwaizumi says slowly, shocked and confused. He steps back, catching sight of Kyoutani near Yahaba and calls him over. Kyoutani easily opens the cage for Oikawa to grab the cat. Oikawa has never held a cat before, and manhandles the beast before finally getting it right (with help from Iwaizumi). The cat lets him do it, never changing his glum expression, or clawing at him, surprisingly.

Oikawa's eyes are _shining_. Iwaizumi swallows.

"He's a handful." Kyoutani mentions gruffly, and Iwaizumi think's he's making a joke about the cat's girth before he starts listing, "He's got chronic eye problems, gotta give him a drop a day in each eye. His back leg was broken when he came here and never healed right, so he's got a sort of limp. On his rough days you have to give him pain medications."

Iwaizumi stares at the cat in Oikawa's arms in disbelief. It's so big it overflows around Oikawa's arms, like a giant black matted puffball. Another potential adopter calls over for aid and Kyoutani leaves them to their devices.

"Did you hear that?" Iwaizumi asks, frowning.

Oikawa nods, keeping his eyes on the cat, "I love him."

"You just met him." Iwaizumi reminds, though he knows what it's like to love an animal instantly. And he'd rather encourage that with Oikawa than dissuade it, but... _this_ cat? _Really_?

"I'm serious, Iwa-chan." Oikawa continues.

"Don't you want a cute kitten, instead?" Iwaizumi tries, looking back over at the crowd around the mewling box. Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Just because they're young they get all that attention. Overshadowing the equally talented older cats around who are perfectly adoptable as well." He glowers empathetically, and Iwaizumi can't argue with that.

Iwaizumi takes a breath, "Are you sure?"

Oikawa nods, "Look at him, Iwa-chan. How can you say no to that face?"

But Iwaizumi isn't looking at the cat. He's looking at Oikawa's pleading visage, his bright brown eyes, his beautiful natural smile. And he agrees. He can't say no, "Alright."

Oikawa grins, leaning over to give him quick kiss before scampering back over to Kyoutani to get the papers setup.

Iwaizumi shakes his head but he can't help his own smile at the sight.

* * *

Oikawa has never done anything half-assed in his entire life, so Iwaizumi isn't sure why he's surprised at the turn of events following Donyatsu's adoption. (Oikawa had _insisted_ on the name and there was nothing Iwaizumi could do to stop it) Oikawa had watched intently as Kyoutani showed them the exact ways to give the cat his medication. He researched on his phone on the way home the best ways to introduce a cat to a new home environment (keeping them in one room). He stayed with the cat the whole first night, showing him every spot in the master bedroom he could explore while Iwaizumi made a temporary litter box and filled some bowls with food and water.

The next day after work Oikawa had them buy the cutest aqua colored bowls (they had little fish on them) and a real litter box. Every moment for the next week he would come to Iwaizumi asking if it was ok to give the cat a certain toy, if they could get him a little cat apartment the coming weekend, if he was doing things properly.

Honestly, it was incredibly endearing.

So Iwaizumi shouldn't be surprised when Oikawa insists they drop by Dateko Books on the way home Friday but he is.

"Is the internet not enough anymore?" He asks, with a raised brow. Oikawa huffs as he gets out of the car.

"You can't believe everything you read on the internet, Iwa-chan." Oikawa snaps, opening the door for his husband to step in.

"This is coming from the man who accepts every UFO sighting he finds online." Iwaizumi counters smugly.

Oikawa pouts, "Iwa-chan we both know the government would never allow those secrets to be published. The internet is the only safe place to share. Duh."

Dateko Books is a local bookstore a few blocks from Karasuno Kafe, independently run and famous for the amount of books it can stuff in its relatively small space. The key: towering walls of books, and aisles that stretch up high. Iwaizumi always feels dwarfed here, but who wouldn't? It's not because he's shorter than average.

However, he had grown more accustom to the building as of late, hanging out in the parenting help section in his spare time. He's probably at least skimmed through the entire adoption section by now, not that he would admit it.

Out of habit his feet lead him toward the aisle before he realizes. Oikawa grabs his sleeve, tugging him back, "Iwa-chan, you overshot the aisle."

Iwaizumi blinks, turning back round, "Ah, right. My bad."

"Observant as always." Oikawa sighs in his normal tease, but there's less humor on the edges. He's pursing his lips in thought and Iwaizumi has half the mind to ask him if something's wrong. But Oikawa's already turned away to look through the pet books, and Iwaizumi lets him be, glancing at the titles idly.

After about a half hour Oikawa comes back over to him, carrying seven books precariously in his arms, "I'm ready.

Iwaizumi puts away the book he was flipping through. "You're not buying seven books for the cat."

"First of all, his name is Donyatsu." Oikawa begins, glaring, "And all of these books are necessary for his proper upbringing."

"He's eight, he's already been brought up." Iwaizumi counters, "Come on. Two books max."

Oikawa purses his lips but acquiesces, stomping back over to the pet aisle. When he returns with his selection, the pair make their way to the cashier, an incredibly tall man with short white hair and a terrifying glare. Oikawa isn't fazed by his expression, dumping the books on the counter and paying.

"Iwa-chan, do you know what I love about you?" Oikawa begins, while sitting in the passenger seat of the car, books settled in his lap.

Iwaizumi is busy paying attention to the intersection he's trying to enter, "What?"

"Your arms."

Iwaizumi blinks, looking over at him, "Really?"

"No." Oikawa replies easily, "But I'm going to love seeing those beefy arms of yours cutting up wood and making Yatsu-chan a pair of steps."

"Excuse me?"

Oikawa pouts then, "Haven't you noticed? Our baby can't climb onto our bed by himself. I think it's his back leg or something. So you need to make him some steps to help him."

"I need to?" Iwaizumi echoes with a raised brow, making his turn with practiced ease on the wheel.

"Yes. I've already picked out a nice carpet to cover them in. It matches our bedspread."

Iwaizumi lets out a sigh but doesn't protest because he _had_ noticed that about their old cat. He'd sit by the edge of the bed, letting out a loud _mrow_ until Oikawa scooped him up.

Oikawa leans over, pressing a kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek, "I love _everything_ about my Iwa-chan." Oikawa decides, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes to cover up how even a simple statement like that still made his heart beat faster. Even after so many years. He focuses on the road instead.

Oikawa smiles at him, but ducks his nose back into his books, reading all the way home.

* * *

"Pets are allowed here?" Kyoutani asks, staring as Oikawa enters the bakery cradling the fat cat in his arms. He's got the cat wearing a bowtie that matches the uniform of the bakery. Iwaizumi walks in after them, carrying a duffel bag and an embarrassed expression.

"He's not a pet, Mad Dog Chan." Oikawa snaps, readjusting the cat in his arms, "He's a part of the Seijoh Sweets family."

"He'll keep him in his office in the back." Iwaizumi quickly adds, almost apologetically. Kyoutani simply stares at them as they leave the front, wondering if his dog would be allowed to visit maybe. They make it to Oikawa's office, and Oikawa puts Donyatsu down on the ground. The cat rubs his face against his thigh before wandering slowly around the office.

Hanamakki, who had been sitting at his desk looks up then, glancing at the new creature near his feet.

He looks over at Oikawa, "Is this the famous Donyatsu who's taken over your instagram?" He asks.

Oikawa grins at him, scooping up his cat again to give Hanamakki a closer look, "Isn't he amazing? Look at him! Look at his face! Have you ever seen a cuter cat in your life?"

Hanamakki blinks, looking intently at the cat's face. The cat is old, his green eyes look tired and his face is in a permanent frown. Hanamakki looks up and catches sight of Iwaizumi in the corner, frowning his characteristic frown as he sets up a food bowl and litterbox, green eyes intent on his work.

He looks back up at Oikawa's shining waiting eyes.

" _Holy shit_ ," He says, "Oikawa, you have a type."

* * *

It takes three days before Oikawa breaks his promise to keep the cat in the back and Donyatsu settles into the front of the store as his permanent bakery domain. He keeps himself o one of the chairs in the small sit down area, causing little trouble.

In fact, sit down traffic increases tenfold because Donyatsu has no issue being pet by strangers, even grabby children. He also has little interest in the door, meaning there is no worry of him scurrying off. So every morning, Donyatsu comes to work with his parents and leaves when they do.

If anything, it makes Kyoutani enjoy his time sweeping the front. Previously he only enjoyed it if Yahaba was there as cashier to keep him company. But now he could pet a cat whenever he wanted while upfront. It almost made up for the many hours he was forced to do menial labor rather than cake decorating.

He's scratching Donyatsu's chin when the door chimes and he straightens up. He squints as the man enters, and Yahaba's face behind the counter pales. He quickly walks over as back up, standing beside Yahaba, close enough for their arms to brush.

"Hello, Ushijima-san." Yahaba nods, politely, stiffly. Kyoutani continues his hard stare. The man doesn't seem to notice any of it.

"Is Oikawa Tooru here?" He asks, simply.

"Let me see." Yahaba murmurs as a response, ducking back into the other room. Kyoutani keeps watch.

Ushijima doesn't really acknowledge the lowly employee, simply moving to sit in the chair he always occupies when he waits for the owner. This time, however, a plump animal resides in it. He blinks, then stiffly picks up the cat and puts it on the ground so he can sit.

The cat isn't much a fan of this, and quickly climbs back onto the chair, with some little difficulty, as if his legs have trouble cooperating. Ushijima ends up helping him onto his lap and then sits and waits.

After a few moments, Iwaizumi hurriedly steps through the door after hearing Yahaba's message. He pots the intruder and is about to speak with him, as civil as possible-before Oikawa rushes forward and causes a scene-but he stops at the sight of the cat in Ushijima's lap.

 _His_ cat.

Something seethes within him, seeing Ushijima pet Donyatsu too roughly on his back, with a blank expression. He swallows it down and comes forward. He's being ridiculous.

"Ushijima."

"Oh." Ushijima responds, blankly, "Is Oikawa not here?"

"I am the co-owner of the bakery." Iwaizumi reminds, sitting down across from him. He keeps glancing down at Donyatsu silently urging the cat to get off the man's lap and come to him instead.

"I suppose." Ushijima nods, and Iwaizumi swears he can hear a tinge of disappointment in his tone, "I'm sure you have realized why I am here. I would like to purchase the bakery from you."

"We are not for sale." Iwaizumi recites, tapping a finger along his thigh, trying to inconspicuously get Donyatsu's attention. The cat looks over at him but doesn't budge.

"My company is ready to offer you twice as much as this store is worth. In addition, we will allow Oikawa to keep his name on his recipes. In fact, we are prepared to make him the mascot of his own line within the Shiratorizawa line of goods."

Iwaizumi twitches, takes a breath and says again, "We are not for sale."

"You will never get a deal like this again."

"Thank you, for the offer. But again, we are not for sale." Iwaizumi forces on a tight smile, standing up to signal that this decision was final.

At that moment, however, Oikawa finally bursts through the door, fury in his eyes. And he freezes at the sight of his _baby_ in Ushijima's lap. Ushijima stands up instinctively when the door slams open to reveal the man he'd been waiting for, momentarily forgetting the cat on top of him.

Donyatsu lets out a yowl, digging his claws in for purchase in Ushijima's thighs as he falls. Iwaizumi dives, without thinking as Oikawa cries out, "Yatsu-chan!"

Iwaizumi is able to catch the cat before he lands on the ground, hugging him to his chest. Ushijima stands, a bit stunned, patting his thighs and finding tiny tears in his expensive pants. Oikawa has dashed forward, taking the cat from Iwaizumi's arms and holding him close.

"Yatsu-chan! Are you alright? Did that horrible man hurt you?" He coos, cuddling into the cat, completely forgetting the true purpose of him coming to the front of the bakery.

Iwaizumi stands up with little ceremony, wiping his hands off on his waist apron. He motions toward the door, "Sorry about that. But I think we've settled the matter, regardless?" Ushijima blinks, a bit too stunned from the turn of events to say anything. He simply gathers his things and leaves the establishment.

"Is he ok?" Iwaizumi asks, walking back over to Oikawa.

"He's perfect. He even clawed Ushijima he's such a good boy." Oikawa praises, nuzzling the cat's neck, "And Iwa-chan's his biggest hero." He leans over to kiss Iwaizumi briefly as his husband pets Donyatsu. "But," He adds, frowning, "Now he stinks of Ushiwaka-chan. We'll have to bathe him for hours tonight."

"We are not bathing the cat." Iwaizumi says firmly, following Oikawa to the back with their cat.

Yahaba returns to the front, slinking back to counter where Kyoutani stands, statuesque, "Sorry, Matsukawa-san caught me. What did I miss?"

"Iwaizumi-san is amazing." Kyoutani breathes out reverentially, and he flares up when he realizes he's said it out loud.

* * *

Oikawa rubs his tired eyes as he walks out of his bedroom to stumble into the kitchen. He pauses at the door, leaning heavily against the wooden frame.

He yawns silently and finally takes stock of the room. The coffee's done, his portion sitting ready in the pot. Iwaizumi's sitting at the table, reading a newspaper with his cup of coffee beside him. He's nibbling a croissant-an extra from the bakery.

Oikawa lets himself drink up the sight of Iwaizumi, his forehead uncreased. His tan skin visible in his white undershirt and boxers. He drinks up the sight with a soft smile and sleepy eyes.

Donyatsu stretches and pads over to Iwaizumi from his little bed in the kitchen (Oikawa insisted on getting him a bed for every room, because of his old bones). The cat rubs his head against Iwaizumi's leg and Iwaizumi looks down and smiles.

Oikawa's heart sings as Iwaizumi scratches the old tom's head. Donyatsu purrs, a deep rumble, and then lifts up his front paw in a sign of wanting to be picked up. Iwaizumi obeys, placing the cat on his lap as he looks back at his paper.

Oikawa ignores his coffee to walk over to his husband, draping himself along his back and circling his arms around his neck. He presses his chin into the other man's shoulder. Iwaizumi turns his face to kiss him briefly as a greeting.

Oikawa nuzzles into his neck and Iwaizumi lets out a light laugh, "You're in a good mood."

Oikawa nods into Iwaizumi's neck, tightening his arms around him. Iwaizumi puts his paper down, "You ok?"

Oikawa lifts his head up slightly, enough so his words aren't muffled, "Iwa-chan is playing dirty." He mutters, "Sitting here all sweetly, looking handsome and being so nice to my baby. It's not fair."

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, "Not fair?"

" _I'm_ supposed to be the cute and irresistible one." Oikawa whines, going slightly limp and pressing his weight against Iwaizumi's back.

"Really? I never got that memo." Iwaizumi teases, and Oikawa whines louder. Loud enough that Donyatsu lets out his own loud meow. The two men let out a laugh at that.

"You're a horrible influence on him." Iwaizumi sighs, breathless from his laugh.

"Am not." Oikawa counters, picking up Donyatsu and holding him up to his face, "He wants to be like his favorite daddy." He coos, kissing the grumpy face.

Iwaizumi gazes at him, and can't help the smile. Still, he bites his lip, looking down at the table, stirring his coffee idly with his spoon. Oikawa catches it from the corner of his eye, and his smile wavers slightly. He puts Donyatsu back down on the ground, lost in thought as he grabs his coffee.

* * *

"No seriously, Yahaba, Kyoutani, you've got to see this." Hanamakki insists, shoving them to the back of the bakery.

"But the cash regi-" Yahaba protests.

"Watari's covering don't worry. You gotta see this."

The pair stand in front of one of the back tables, usually reserved for pasty making, cleared off. Kindaichi and Kunimi sit side beside, blind folded. Kindaichi is shaking. Kunimi looks bored. Kyoutani narrows his eyes.

"What's going on?" Yahaba asks, alarmed.

"Magic." Hanamakki answers unhelpfully, nodding at Matsukawa, who presents two plates of a pastry before Kunimi and Kindaichi.

"Go for it." He says, and Kunimi and Kindaichi reach out for their respective treats. Holding them, smelling them, and taking a bite.

"Alright, Kindaichi you first."

Kindaichi is sweating, "Uh, a croissant?"

Hanamakki presses a button on his phone, sounding off a buzzer of failure. Kyoutani almost jumps at the sudden noise. Yahaba presses closer to him, so their sides are touching. He takes his fingers, carefully slipping them down to tug at Kyoutani's own. Kyoutani immediately unclenches his hands, not realizing how his fingers had dug into the skin of his palms. He looks over at Yahaba but the boy is watching the events before them.

Kyoutani refocuses, as Hanamakki points towards their other captive.

"Kunimi?"

"A chocolate croissant, third batch, second tray." Kunimi recites easily, after a moment.

"Correct." Matsukawa grins.

Yahaba and Kyoutani look at each other.

After three more pastry tastings, each more impressive than the last, Yahaba turns to Hanamakki, "Is this what you guys do back here?"

"This and that." Matsukawa brushes off, squeezing Kunimi's shoulder, full of pride.

"Can I take my blindfold off?" Kindaichi squeaks, after a moment.

Matsukawa takes it off for him, patting his head in an almost paternal fashion

Hanamakki leans over to whisper at Yahaba and Kyoutani, "Kindaichi's just here to show how good Kunimi is at this."

Yahaba rolls his eyes, thankful Oikawa took him under his wing and not the other senior employees. Though he acknowledges the bright smile on Kindaichi's face from Matsukawa's praising words, and the tug on Kunimi's lips as he lifts his own blindfold off.

"What is everyone doing over here?" Iwaizumi demands, standing before them, hands on hips. Hanamakki slings an arm around Yahaba and Matsukawa attempts to do the same to Kyoutani only to think better when the man sends him a fierce snarl. Yahaba tugs Kyoutani's white sleeve slightly, and Kyoutani tries to relax.

"Nothin' boss. Just chatting with the underlings, giving pep talks. You know. The works." Hanamakki grins.

Iwaizumi squints at him, but nods at Kyoutani, "You're with me today."

Kyoutani nods, slipping to go follow him obediently, sending a quick glance at Yahaba before he leaves his sight entirely. They make it to the sink where they wash their hands and then head to the bread making station. They roll up their sleeves and Iwaizumi grabs at the dough.

Kyoutani always enjoys working with Iwaizumi. In observing his movements and trying to copy them to the best of his abilities-although he does tend to be much more forceful in his bread making technique. It always surprised him how delicate Iwaizumi could be, turning the dough over, smoothing it out and reforming it again with careful gentle movements.

It's quiet too, another thing Kyoutani appreciates. He _hates_ talking, because he can never get his words right. But Iwaizumi prefers his silence too.

Still, bread making is nothing like cake decorating, the only exercise that makes his hands less fidgety, that brings a sense of serenity to his volatile form like nothing else can.

"Thanks for, telling us about that animal shelter." Iwaizumi suddenly says, though he isn't looking up from his work.

Kyoutani stares at him but says nothing. Instead, he clenches his jaw and refocuses on the dough in his hands. He can see Iwaizumi crack a slight smile in the corner of his eye.

"Did Yahaba get any of those kittens by the way?" He asks, curiously, giving a knowing sidelong glance.

Kyoutani shakes his head slightly. He recalls the memory of Yahaba laughing as kittens climbed all over his body, grinning up at Kyoutani, eyes shining. Kyoutani feels his face heat up and he can't help but squeeze his hands into fists, his signature fidget, ruining the dough form within his grasp. It oozes through the gaps in his fingers and he can't say he doesn't enjoy the feeling.

* * *

Oikawa puts his sketchbook down on the bedside table, sitting up as Donyatsu climbs up his tailor made steps to waddle up to his lap. He hears the faucet shut off in the attached bathroom, turning his head to catch Iwaizumi stepping into their bedroom.

"You done already?" Iwaizumi asks, ruffling his towel through his damp hair before hanging it up.

Oikawa shakes his head, scratching just below Donyatsu's chin, "I've decided on the number of tiers, but I need to figure out how to position all the flowers the bride wants without making it so gaudy." He sighs, never stopping his barrage of pets on Donyatsu's grumpy looking face.

"But you put your sketchbook down." Iwaizumi comments, climbing into bed carefully.

"Wow, Iwa-chan, your observation skills never fail to astound me."

Iwaizumi flicks his finger against Oikawa's forehead tiredly, lying down as Oikawa lets out an exaggerated whine. He rubs Donyatsu's head too, resting his own on the pillow.

Oikawa pouts, lying down as well before pulling Donyatsu to him, as if to spoon the cat, "Nope, you've lost Yatsu-chan privileges."

Iwaizumi raises a brow, "Fine. I'll just pet you then." He snaps, reaching over and ruffling Oikawa's precious hair. Luckily it's before bed and Oikawa styles it in the morning so he doesn't mind.

Oikawa snickers, "Am I your little pet, Iwa-chan? Your little kitty cat?"

Iwaizumi snorts, turning to lie on his back, "Don't make it weird."

"Like, _nya_."

"I will hit you again." Iwaizumi warns, but there's a laugh teasing the edges of the statement.

"Such abuse, Yatsu chan." Oikawa sighs, releasing the cat in his arms so he can speak directly to him, "I don't know why I put up with it." Donyatsu doesn't respond, turning away to waddle to the end of the bed, where he sleeps near their feet.

"See, even he knows you're full of shit." Iwaizumi comments, and Oikawa pouts, letting out a little huff.

Oikawa turns off the light and the room is plunged in darkness. He lies back down, turning towards Iwaizumi and nuzzling his face into his pillowcase. He waits for his eyes to adjust, looking a the faint outline of Iwaizumi's profile beside him. Eyes closed, head tilted up toward the ceiling.

Oikawa lets a smile slip on his face, reaching a hand out toward Iwaizumi's holding it lightly. Iwaizumi's head rolls to the side to look at him, but his hand squeezes Oikawa's back.

Oikawa grins at him, inching slightly closer, "Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi lets out a low hum to signal he's listening, even though his eyes remain shut. Oikawa presses on, "When we get kids, we can only have daughters." He decides, adding a clarification after a beat, "Yatsu-chan is the only son in my heart."

Iwaizumi snorts, tiredly. And Oikawa watches as Iwaizumi's drowsy brain catches up with what he's said. Green eyes fly open, and Iwaizumi starts, sitting up suddenly enough to earn an annoyed _mrow_ from Donyatsu.

Oikawa looks up at him, an amused glint in his eye and a knowing smile plastered to his face. Iwaizumi stares at him, " _When_ we have kids?"

"Not right now." Oikawa says quickly, rolling to be on his back, looking at the ceiling rather than Iwaizumi's face. "But when we do, that's my one request."

Oikawa lets out a grunt as Iwaizumi drops on him, grinning like a fool. Oikawa does his best not to laugh, trying to pull on an angry face to scold Iwaizumi for bothering him and Donyatsu as they try to sleep. But Iwaizumi is holding him tightly, grinning face pressed against his neck, kissing him. Oikawa can't help but giggle at the attention, craning his neck. Because an affectionate Iwa-chan is hard to come by.

So he finds himself wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, pulling him closer to press his own kisses to his face. Their lips find each other, and there kisses become slower, more heated, and Oikawa can't help the gasp as Iwaizumi's fingers dig into his hair and _tug_.

He opens his eyes, giving a teasing smile, even though his eyes are hooded, "Iwa-chan, I don't thinking making a baby the old fashion way is going to work for us."

Iwaizumi blinks at him before letting out a bark of laughter, leaning his forehead down to the pillow beside Oikawa's face, his shoulders shaking.

Oikawa turns his head to look over at him with a raised brow.

Iwaizumi lifts his face after moment, "It wasn't even that funny," He gasps, "God, I hate you so much."

Oikawa grins, pecking his husband's cheek, "You love me."

Iwaizumi lets out a defeated sigh, "More than anything."

"More than Yatsu-chan?" Oikawa questions.

"A little more than Donyatsu." Iwaizumi nods.

"Wow." Oikawa says, "Donyatsu is definitely number one in _my_ heart. You're third."

Iwaizumi lifts himself up, "I'm assuming you're number two?"

"Of course."

"You know, it'd be so easy to smother you with my pillow. No one would blame me."

"Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi laughs again, and Oikawa joins him with his own giggles. After a moment, Iwaizumi leans down one last time, pressing a soft quick kiss to Oikawa's temple, before sliding completely off him to his side of the bed.

"Goodnight, Tooru." Iwaizumi murmurs.

Oikawa hums, inching over so his side presses against Iwaizumi and he can lay his arm on his chest, "Goodnight, Hajime."

There's a second of silence before Iwaizumi breaks it once more, "Goodnight, Donyatsu."

"Sleep well, Yatsu-chan!"

Donyatsu simply gives a flick of his tail and a low rumbling _mrow_.

* * *

Idk what that was but there it is

google donyatsu

reviews make me smile


End file.
